runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Runs Deep
The adventurer paid a visit to Lunar Isle, and found Baba Yaga tending to a sick man who had washed up on shore. They both entered his dream world and the adventurer identified him as the lighthouse keeper, Silas. Silas appeared to be under the influence of the Dagannoth Mother, who, while the adventurer and Baba Yaga listened in, proclaimed her intentions to attack Rellekka; after her army developed new immunities, they would be invincible. Before they were able to return to reality, however, a swarm of dagannoths attacked. Fortunately, the adventurer was able to hold them off long enough for Baba Yaga to fix their exit lectern and send them home. Soon after their return, the Oneiromancer arrived in Baba Yaga’s house, informing the pair that Rellekka was under attack by the dagannoth horde. Utilising a clever trick, Baba Yaga sent the adventurer directly to the Fremennik town to help. After fighting countless creatures, he/she is called by Chieftain Brundt, who asked that he/she accompany him in meeting an approaching longship. Aboard the longship, the adventurer found Queen Sigrid of Etecteria and both Princess Astrid and Prince Brand of Miscellania. Sigrid had come to inform the adventurer that her soon-to-be husband, King Vargas, went missing while exploring Waterbirth Island. Brundt reassured him/her that Rellekka would hold out in his/her absence, so the adventurer agreed to set out for the island immediately. Shortly after arriving, the adventurer is stopped by the Fremennik warrior Bardur, who told him/her that he heard strange voices, and a new hole appeared to the south. Climbing down the hole, the adventurer found a wounded Vargas, who had been trapped in the cavern below by the dagannoths. With the cave entrance above swarming with dagannoths, and the southern passage leading to the mother’s lair, the adventurer was forced to escort King Vargas through an underwater tunnel leading to the Waterbirth caves. The two trekked through the caves, braving the aggressive inhabitants, until they arrived at a ladder leading to the surface. Vargas started to climb first, but noticed something strange about the rock ceiling. Before the adventurer could follow, however, a rockslide was triggered, burying him/her in the collapsing stone. The adventurer awakened to find himself/herself in a beautiful meadow, with a longhall situated at the end of a nearby path. He/she is greeted by a woman named Eir, who explained that they in a place where deceased warriors come to prepare for the battle at "the End of Things". Though the adventurer had indeed died, it was not his/her time, so she told him/her that she would send him/her back to the others. Before leaving though, they are joined by Nial Swiftfling, who thanked the adventurer for his/her previous actions, and Asleif Hamalsdotter, who expressed her intention to aid the waiting warriors in the battle to come despite what happened last time. The adventurer was transported back to the longship, where Brundt expressed relief that he/she was all right, explaining that he/she was found beneath the lighthouse after the dagganoth trap and brought aboard. King Vargas thanked the adventurer for rescuing him, and both he and Queen Sigrid ask that, as Regent of their kingdoms, he/she conducts their marriage ceremony. After wedding the couple, the adventurer was approached by his/her fiancé, who wanted to be married as well. Whatever the adventurer’s decision, Chieftain Brundt directed the group back to Rellekka to prepare for their final assault. Accompanied by the Fremennik fleet, the adventurer sailed back to Waterbirth, accompanied by Chieftain Brundt and Baba Yaga. Baba Yaga brought up the topic of the mysterious prophecy tablets that had been found throughout the Fremennik Province, explaining that the words inscribed upon them foretold the adventurer’s defeat of the first Dagannoth Mother, and her daughter’s rise to power in her place. She concluded that they must restrain the new mother, rather than kill her, in order to prevent the colony from replacing her. The adventurer is tasked with the job of leading a small group to take care of her, while the others distract the army and buy them some time. The party, comprised of the adventurer, Baba Yaga, Princess Astrid, Prince Brand, and Koschei the Deathless, ventured back down into the cavern where King Vargas was found, this time taking the path into the mother’s lair. Leaving Koschei behind to guard the rear, they travelled into the cave, only to hear Koschei inform them of the sudden appearance of the Dagannoth Kings. The rest of the party went back to help, leaving the adventurer to take care of the mother by himself/herself. Defeating two Dagannoth Sentinels, he/she quickly journeyed through the caves, arriving at the end where the Dagannoth Mother awaited. After a brief exchange, the two began to fight, the adventurer adapting to the mother’s immunities by changing combat styles. After a difficult battle, the Dagannoth Mother was defeated, but instead of killing her, the adventurer used some nearby supplies to start a cave-in, trapping his/her adversary within the cavern. However, the adventurer was caught in the collapse, and once again found himself/herself in the company of Eir. Eir congratulated the adventurer on his/her victory, but once again said that the time was not right for him/her to stay; with his/her task completed, they wouldn’t meet again until the real time comes. The adventurer is sent back to the entrance to the lair, where he/she learned of the deaths of Princess Astrid and Prince Brand. Chieftain Brundt called to the group, telling them to return to the longboat, and, once aboard, the adventurer gave word of both the mother’s defeat and the young royals’ deaths. Princess Astrid and Prince Brand were given a proper Fremennik funeral on twin pyre ships; the war with the dagannoths may have been over, but the price of victory was high. Lore learned from the quest *Silas was taken over by the Dagannoth Mother *When the current mother dies, she is replaced by a new one *Balmung was a family heirloom of Queen Sigrid’s, rumoured to have been forged from a legendary ore and sharpened on the hides of dagannoths *King Vargas and Queen Sigrid fell in love *Dead Fremennik, including Nial Swiftfling and Asleif Hamalsdotter, gather together in a meadow, preparing for the battle at the End of Things *The prophecy tablets foretold the adventurer’s defeat of the first Dagannoth Mother, who was unwillingly responsible for the colony’s attack *The adventurer was destined to sort out the dagannoth situation *The Dagannoth colony is weakened when their mother is trapped Category:Quests Category:Fremennik series